Letting You Go
by Daniiel
Summary: Possible exit for Cristina. One-shot


Owen opened the door to the firehouse and got upstairs. He headed directly into the bedroom and sat on the bed. He looked over beside the bed and saw the picture of him and Cristina. They were both smiling in the picture. "Happy" he thought and sighed. How did they end up like this? Hurting one each other. Not being able to look into each other's eyes. Not talking to each other. Not _caring _for each other. He sighed once again and put the picture back. He sat on the bed a little while then decided to take a shower. He wanted to wash away all the events from the day. "Worst day of my life" he thought for himself

He finished his shower and was ready to go to bed. He got under the covers tried to sleep but the sleep never came. He looked over where Cristina usually sleeps. He missed her so much and she hadn't even left yet. He took her pillow and hugged it tightly. He could feel the smell of her from the pillow and was just getting more and more depressed. He sighed and closed his eyes.

_Hours before_

Owen sighed and leaned against the door staring at Cristina in front of him

"You should have told me" he said sadly.

Cristina was looking at her shoes. She wasn't able to look in his eyes. Not right now. She couldn't because if she did, she knew she would cry.

She looked and stared directly into his eyes "I was but –"

"But what? You couldn't even tell me directly? Didn't I mean something to you, Cristina? You know I deserved to know even if you think I don't care about you, I do. I care about you a lot." He said with the same tone.

"Owen you know I can't stay here – if I stay we're just – you know what's going to happen if I stay. And I want you to find the things you want. I want you to have the life you imagined yourself and I can't be the one who stopped you from having them." She said walking slowly towards him.

"You don't have to leave because of me, Cristina. Do you really think leaving will help me? I won't find someone else Cristina, how am I supposed to find someone when you're the one I always will put first, the one I love the most, the one I – " he said his voice breaking.

"I do. Owen we've tried to make it work. We've tried to be friends. We have tried everything Owen, but we end up with each other than the next minute we're hurting each other again. And I know you'll learn how to love again, Owen. You will find someone who will give you the things you won't, it just won't be me.." she said tears filling her eyes.

He looked at her and saw her tears. It broke his heart to see her like this. Broken. Sad. Lost. Confused. But he knew she was right. He wouldn't be able to move on if she stayed. Even though he would meet someone else, settle down, buy a house, have a family, he knew he would never feel complete. If Cristina wasn't beside him, he would never feel complete.

She came up and kissed him on the lips, and before she stepped away, he closed his eyes and tried hard to memorize this moment. He wanted to remember her exactly as she was right then.

Just for that moment, the thought that he might never see her again… it felt worse than death. He wanted to run after her. Tell her anything, everything. Just don't go. Please just never go. Please just always be near me, so I can at least see you.

Because it felt final. He always believed that they would find their way back to each other every time. That no matter what, they would be connected—by their history. But this time, this last time, it felt final. Like he would never see her again, or that when he did, it would be different, there would be a mountain between us.

He knew it in his bones. That this time was it. He had finally made his choice, and so had she. She let him go.

She gazed into his eyes "I love you Owen. No matter what happens, never forget that. I will always love you. You have a piece of my heart, forever."

"I love you too. You had my heart since the moment I saw you. I love you so much Cristina" he said tears falling down.

She opened the door carefully and looked up one last time. She gave him a small smile and then closed the door.

* * *

"Owen looked down at Cristina and saw her white shirt was almost completely covered with blood, it was seeping over her stomach onto the gravel. Owen pressed his hands hard against the wound but blood pumped out.

"Let it go, Owen" Cristina whispered. "Let me –"she coughed spatting blood across her body.

"No, Cristina. Stay with me, please. You can't leave me. I won't survive without you. I won't let you. We're going to get through this, just stay with me Cristina." Owen said his voice full of fear.

"Owen I'm so cold" she said weakly.

Tears filled Owens eyes. She was dying and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Why did these things keep happening to them? Why is life so unfair? This isn't supposed to happen in life.

"Stay with me, Cristina. Just please stay with me. You are going to make it. We are going to have our 40 years together. We've barley lived, Cristina. Please just don't leave me." He said tears falling down his face.

"Owen – I'm not going to survive thi…" she tried to speak but the only thing coming from her mouth was blood.

Owen knew she was in pain. A pain he could never imagine. He closed his eyes and took a big breathe.

"The gods are waiting for you, Cristina." He knew Cristina wasn't the religious type but this was the first thing that he was thinking about.

"They know you're coming home. Angels don't belong here" Owen said his voice breaking for each word he said.

Cristina opened her eyes for the last time and then spoke.

"I'm not an angel" she said weakly.

"You are for me" Owen whispered.

"Ow-Owen?" Cristina said feeling that the time was about to come.

"Yes?" he said quietly.

"I..I love you –"

"I love you too, Cristina"

"There's just one thing you need to promise me before I let go" Cristina said.

"Anything"

"Live for me" she said closing her eyes.

_When you find a love so perfect__  
__One that you're sure is meant to be__  
__One that fills all your senses__  
__And makes you feel complete__  
__One that brings contentment,__  
__Peace, hope and joy, too__  
__How do you say goodbye__  
__To the other half of you? When you find a love so beautiful__  
__One that awakens all your dreams__  
__One that brings such happiness__  
__And makes you feel carefree__  
__How do you find the strength__  
__To simply let it go;__  
__How do you say goodbye__  
__To a part of your soul?_

* * *

A/N: Since it's Cristina's last episode next week I decided to write something sad and yeah.. I hope you enjoyed reading it and if you did please leave a review.


End file.
